


Favorite

by MellenaBrave



Series: Camp camp stuff [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also Harrison deserves better parents, Give Max more friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: A conversation leads to a apology, which then leads to a friendship. As sappy as that sounds, Max is happy to realize that there are more people in that camp who care about him then he initially thought.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> So, more camp camp stuff. Am I shamelessly cramping my favorite campers into a group? Bitch I might be.  
> Honestly though, I had lots of fun with this one. Also, my friends truned me into Gwenvid trash.

“You totally are their favorite.” It was a statement, an observation, not even an accusation and Max was shocked to see that everyone seems to agree with Ered’s ridiculous claim.

“That’s crazy. Why would I of all people be their favorite? I make life living hell for them on a daily routine. I don’t get why they care at all.” Max countered, he felt somewhat gulty now after recent events but he did have a point. He’s been awful to David and Gwen since day one, why would they ever favor him of all people? These kids were insane.

 

“Dude are you kidding me?! They adore you!” Nerris oh so helpfully pointed out. “Seriously, it’s giving me complexes.” Nurf added, stabing the table with his knife. Max flinched a bit at that action, which earned him a concerned stare from Neil. He swallowed.

 

It’s been getting harder to hide stuff lately and his friends were starting to notice. Even Nikki started to be more mellow around him, probably afraid she would cause a panic attack if she jumped at him without warning again.

 

“Why are we even having that conversation?” He asked but said question got ignored. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure he always was David’s favorite.” Harrison pointed out. He sighed, looking somewhat sad, “Lucky you.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Max thought back to parents day, Harrison’s parents were there, sure, but they were…… He wondered if his giant slingshot still worked…

 

Preston gave Harrison a subtle sympathetic pat on the shoulder before turning to Max too. “I think it’s nice! Almost like orphan Annie!”

 

“Say that again and I will break your hand.” He deadpaned, Preston let out a little squeak, “You don’t need to be such a dick. He was trying to be nice. We all are!” Nerris, ever so protective, told him as she half leaned over Harrison, and in extension Preston, to shield them from his glare. “Speak for yourself.” Nurf threw in.

 

Max sighed, “This is ridiculous. What makes you all think this nonsense?”

 

“Dude, David has a clipboard with ‘max positivity = success’ framed in their cabin!” Ered exclaimed. “They constantly put your well being before ours."Dolph put in his two cents, "They have been making sure you actually eat. Which, by the way, you really should do more.” Nurf said, he’s a strange individual at times…

“They have a point.” Neil oh so helpfully added to the conversation, Max glared. “I mean, they do seem to really care about you specifically. Even more so since…” He trailed off, leaving the sentence hang in the air.

 

“Since your parents were no shows!” Nikki ended it, ever so helpful. Neil’s hand made contact with his head.

“Honestly though, they look at you like you are their child or something.” Nerris said and Max had about enough. He slamed his fists on the table, causing the entire room to fall silent.

 

This was ridiculous. Sure they cared more then his actual parents, but they didn’t care *that* much! They didn’t view him as their son. They didn’t plan to adopt him. Nothing would change after he leaves camp. Nothing would ever change.

 

“You all are insane!” He exclaimed as he stormed out of the mess hall, there were tears pricking in his eyes. Stupid campers. Stupid Ered, stupid Nerris stupid Neil, stupid Nikki, stupid everyone!

 

He heared footsteps following him as he marched out, Neil and Nikki, he knew they would try to comfort him so that wasn’t really surprising, but there were also others, which *did* surprise him.

 

“Max wait!” Preston exclaimed. It made him pause. Max looked behind him to see him, Nerris and Harrison alongside his best friends, what were *they* doing following him?

 

Preston tugged Nerris forward, who gave him a annoyed glare. “Sorry if what I said offended you. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” She said. “Yeah dude. We didn’t think this would upset you.” Neil threw in.

 

“We weren’t trying to blame you for anything. I actually am happy for you.” Harrison tried to explain, then he paused. “Well and a bit jealous maybe.” Yup, Max sure as hell would be checking that slingshot contraption before the camp is over so he could make sure this time it will hit the desired target.

 

“We just think it’s nice that they care about you that much. You might be an asshole but you still deserve being loved.”

 

“Yeah! Screw your asshole parents!”

 

“Nikki!”

 

“What?! Oh right…sensitive topic.”

 

Max stared at the children standing infront of him. It was weird, how they seemed to care for him despite everything. Something he really wasn’t used to. He felt a smile appear on his face as Neil scolded Nikki while Preston and Nerris where pressed agains Harrison, they have been doing that a lot lately.

 

Max chuckled, “Fucking nerds.” He said, but it was missing it’s usual bit. The others stared at him in a perplexed manner.

 

“Come on you guys. Whatever this dump has to offer us today, I’m sure we are better off facing it in numbers.” He announced before walking off.

There was momentary silence before-

 

“GROUP HUG!”

 

-

David breathed in the fresh forest air, today would be a great day, he knew it. He was starting-

 

His thoughts got interrupted as a rare sound caught his ear, he looked into the direction of the mess hall and was delighted to see what was going on there.

 

A group of the campers was piled on top of eachother, with Max on the ground. However, instead of looking annoyed Max seemed cheerful, laughing even.

 

David felt something in his chest swell. “Now that’s a rare sight. Our grumpy cat is having fun.” Gwen said as she was leaning against their cabin. “Isn’t that wonderful Gwen! Max didn’t make one, not three…wait actually he did make three…Max made three new friends today!” David exclaimed, excitement dripping off of him. Gwen smiled at him, “We will have to make sure they visit him once this whole thing is wrapped up.”

 

David felt heat gather in his face. Right. They were doing this together. “We still have a ton of paperwork to file in.” He reminded her.

 

“You do that, I will go take a look at our disasters.”

 

With that Gwen made her way to the campers. David smiled as he watched her help Max get up from the ground, she brushed some of the dirt off of his hoody before ruffling through his hair.

 

David knew, everything would only get better from here.


End file.
